Protected by Hate
by VikkiSuLuvzYew
Summary: Draco and Hermione. Prequel to "Woven Hearts". Includes original story, "Protected by Love" and Summary to 'Woven Hearts".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay guys I'm actually using this as a short story being published but it could only be one page so I decided it was a waste of a good idea.**

**So, I decided to make it a Dramione. Originally they had different names and was called "Protected by Love" but I changed it to Hermione and Draco and "Protected by Hate".**

**And, this is a non-magic story. I know, boring, but I wanted to make this to kinda honor my other story. Hogwarts doesn't exist. No other characters exist.**

**Disclaimer: Technically, this story is mine. I just borrowed the character's names. Besides the two main characters, I own everything. So sorry J.K. Rowling!**

_**Protected by Hate: Chapter I**_

Hermione Granger ran across the field, breathing hard. She wanted-no needed-water. But, she couldn't risk getting caught. Especially not now. Not at this time.

Hermione Granger. She was but a weak stranger to all except her pursuers. Hermione Granger. Used to be Rich, Elegant, Beloved Daughter, and Heiress. She had everything. And it was all lost in one day. That faithful rainy late October day, Hermione Granger lost everything she held dear, everything that she loved. That faithful day that rook place only months ago...

Nine Months Earlier

Hermione sat at her desk, scratching furiously on the parchment before her with her quill. She was angry at her mother and father. How_ dare_ they set her up with Lord Malfoy? She rolled up the parchment, and called a maid to her. She gave the maid the letter and told her to deliver it to Malfoy Manor. Then, she sat down with a book and waited.

Lord Malfoy was the most handsome and rich bachelor in England and was considered quite a catch for the ladies. With his deep silver blue eyes and shaggy blond hair, he could easily be the most wanted man in Europe. He got everything he wanted, and this time his target affected her completely.

Draco Malfoy was targeting Hermione Granger. And he wasn't giving up on the curly haired brunette. He made that clear at the Christmas Ball. He had announced to everyone that he wanted her hand in marriage. And she rejected. He left, red faced and angry, but Hermione wasn't fazed at the time. In fact, she was quite happy with her choice.

Until now. He was angry, no furious, with her for humiliating him at the ball. He wanted revenge on her, and he knew exactly how to do it.

He'd spent countless hours in his cellar plotting on how to make her his. He didn't even eat or sleep for a few weeks, obsessed with making her suffer. He wanted to make her bright blue eyes lose their sparkle, and wanted to make her happy footsteps lose her bounce.

Draco Malfoy wanted revenge. And he waited patiently for it. He watched and waited at the gates of Granger Manor every night, trying to catch bits and pieces of gossip.

_Gossip_. Such an amazing tool to use against someone. It helps you find out when someone is the most vulnerable and weak, stumbling and falling.

But the letter made him downright furious. She was so beautiful yet her words were harsh.

_Dear Lord Malfoy,_

_I am writing to you to tell you to give up your act. I know you want me, but I will not go with a man who doesn't take neither anything nor anyone seriously. I have a serious outlook on life, unlike you. I believe in love, not lust; happiness, not emotionless; hardworking, not lazy and prude. You sir are never going to love me. It is quite obvious._

_You think you are the best of the best, sir, but in truth you are not at all. I would rather never marry and become a nun than marry you. And you better believe it._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

She infuriated him. It was all true. And he hated her for knowing the truth. He _will _have her hand in marriage, no matter what. He's willing to make hell freeze over before he lets anyone besides him touch her. She was his, and he'll do everything to have her.

Draco Malfoy wanted Hermione Granger.

And Draco Malfoy_ always_ gets what he wants.

_Always._

And now, she was a slave on the run, running from confusion, hurt, and…_love._

Yes, Hermione Granger has fallen in love has fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, even after all the torture and scarred emotions, even after he killed her parents and ruined her life.

Little did she know that he fell in for her, too.

After all the scheming and spying, after torturing her to no end, he found that he couldn't live without her.

By resisting and staying brave even to the brink of death, Hermione has broken down the inner walls of his heart.

_But, they didn't know._

**So, uh, to tell the truth, this story knocked my head around a lot. I couldn't think of anything, so I am writing a sequel. :) The Whole Summary to the sequel, "Woven Hearts", is on Chapter 3. But, the original story, "Protected by Love", is on Chapter 2. This story will be explained in the sequel by the "memories" . Hope you like!**

**Love,**

**VikkiSuLuvzYew **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Protected By Love**_

Roslyn Barabelle ran across the field, breathing hard. She wanted-no needed-water. But, she couldn't risk getting caught. Especially not now. Not at this time.

Roslyn Barabelle. Weak Stranger. Her name described her recent state perfectly. She was but a weak stranger to all except her pursuers. Roslyn Barabelle. Used to be Rich and Elegant, Daughter and Heiress. She had everything. And it was all lost in one day. That faithful rainy late October day, Roslyn Barabelle lost everything she held dear, everything that she loved. That faithful day that rook place only months ago...

**Nine Months Earlier**

Roslyn sat at her desk, scratching furiously on the parchment before her with her quill. She was angry at her mother and father. How dare they set her up with Lord Yayauhqui? She rolled up the parchment, and called a maid to her. She gave the maid the letter and told her to deliver it to Yayauhqui Manor. Then, she sat and waited.

Lord Iorwerth was the most handsome and rich bachelor in England and was considered quite a catch for the ladies. With his deep green eyes and shaggy chestnut hair, he could easily be the most wanted man in Europe. He got everything he wanted, and this time his target affected her completely.

Iorwerth Yayauhqui was targeting Roslyn Barabelle. And he wasn't giving up on the curly haired blond. He made that clear at the Christmas Ball. He had announced to everyone that he wanted her hand in marriage. And she rejected. He left, red faced and angry, but Roslyn wasn't fazed at the time. In fact, she was quite happy with her choice.

Until now. He was angry, no furious, with her for humiliating him at the ball. He wanted revenge on her, and he knew exactly how to do it.

He'd spent countless hours in his cellar plotting on how to make her his. He didn't even eat or sleep for a few weeks, obsessed with making her suffer. He wanted to make her bright blue eyes lose their sparkle, and wanted to make her happy footsteps lose her bounce.

Iorwerth Yayauhqui wanted revenge. And he waited patiently for it. He watched and waited at the gates of Barabelle Manor every night, trying to catch bits and pieces of gossip. Gossip, such an amazing tool to use against someone. It helps you find out when someone is the most vulnerable and weak, stumbling and falling.

But the letter made him downright furious. She was so beautiful yet her words were harsh.

Dear Lord Yayauhqui,

I am writing to you to tell you to give up your act. I know you want me, but I will not go with a man who doesn't take neither anything nor anyone seriously. I have a serious outlook on life, unlike you. I believe in love, not lust; happiness, not emotionless; hardworking, not lazy and prude. You sir are never going to love me. It is quite obvious.

You think you are the best of the best, sir, but in truth you are not at all. I would rather never marry and become a nun than marry you. And believe it.

Sincerely,

Roslyn Barabelle

She infuriated him. It was all true. And he hated her for knowing the truth. He will have her hand in marriage, no matter what.

And Iorwerth Yayauhqui always gets what he wants.

_Always._

And he never gives up. He turned back to his plan, working mercilessly.

His plan was perfect, it destroyed the Barabelle Family.

And now Roslyn Barabelle was on his Top Wanted List.

He wanted her.

No, he needed her.

She was his, and no one else's. He was going to hunt down Roslyn Barabelle even if it's the last thing he does. And he knew just how to do that.

He grinned wickedly, slightly scaring his butler.

Iorwerth Yayauhqui was the bloody handsome bachelor everyone wants. That is, everyone except Roslyn. She intrigued him, argued with him, and challenged him. He found this very alluring.

He leaned back, relaxing his body. He had a secret that no one can ever find out.

He loved Roslyn Barabelle. He loved her with all his heart.

But, he can't admit this to no one. It would ruin everything. He had every intention to make her fall for him. But, he had to get his revenge first, of course.

He slept, not noticing the dark silhouette at his window pane. If he did, he would've saw dull blue eyes look at him. He'd succeeded. He made her lose her shine and confidence.

Hate. Love. Protection. He offered her all theses things.

That's why she wasn't dead.

Protected By Love. By the one she hated, no absolutely loathed.

She never knew it would turn out this way. She never knew that he could be so cruel. She never knew, and she'll never know.

Her harsh screams broke out, and at last, Roslyn Barabelle was gone. She was no longer protected, but no longer in pain.

Iorwerth writhed in misery, his plan in pieces. His love was gone, truly leaving him alone. He was never going to let her go and leave him alone. Never.

The next month, newspapers went out, swiftly spreading the news throughout the country. The headlines were:

Iorwerth Yayauhqui Now Dead: Believed To Have Killed Himself To Join His Late Lover, Roslyn Barabelle!

Roslyn Barabelle, Iorwerth Yayauhqui.

They were both gone at last, beforehand going through pain and misery knowing they couldn't live a year without the other, remaining sworn enemies and soul-mates for all eternity.

Together, for now and always.

**So, I hope you enjoyed the original.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Woven Hearts Summary**_

Many years after barely escaping Lord Malfoy, Hermione Granger has changed her name and is now Governess and the new owner of Midnight manor, the ancient mansion her adopted father left for her.

Thrilled to find that if she sells it she will finally have enough money to buy a nice, quiet cottage out in the country, she quickly puts it up for sale. But her plans are brought to an abrupt stop by the sudden appearance of a phantom.

Desperate to be of it, she reluctantly hires a Jace Hermington, a famed "ghost hunter".

When he arrives, the two stir up old, buried memories from one another, causing nightmares and suspicion.

What dire predicament is _really _unfolding at Midnight Manor after the sun sets?

This intriguing puzzle-and the fetching beauty who wants it solved-have sparked more than curiosity in Jace.

But first, he must solve the mystery of the mysterious and distant Miss Radoc herself…

**So, does it sound interesting? I hope so. I have big plans for this story. Plus, I got my iPod taken away so I have to type and my keyboard won't let me click the same button twice so it takes a while… **


	4. Protected By Hate CONTINUED Chapter 2 :

A/N To tell the truth, I couldn't help but not forget this little story. Maybe I should continue... ;) Agree or Disagree?

Protected by Hate Ch. 2

Her ability of always managing courage always made him jealous.  
The way she wouldn't back down to anyone infuriated him. He was used to everyone listening and practically worshipping the ground he walked on. He was used to ladies swooning when he was around.  
He wasn't used to her.  
She caught his eye at an event her father held. She was beautiful without trying, defiantly wearing an emerald dress to contrast with the reds and pinks of the other ones. He was intrigued by this strange woman, who actually seemed to have a brain.  
So, of course he asked her to dance with him. He wasn't prepared for the jolt of electricity running throughout his body when they touched. Nor was he prepared for the enchanting but unafraid smile she gave him, her eyes indicating a challenge.  
And him being Draco Malfoy, he could never back down to a challenge. Especially one made by a woman.  
So they danced. Throughout the night, they were entrancing the onlookers with their talent. Every step was perfectly aligned, every move making magic. One thing the audience didn't notice was that every time their eyes met a flash of pure dislike and challenge rose. The couple seemed as entranced as the onlookers, deeply in love with each other's partners. And they missed the unnecessarily tight hold he had on her waist, how she squeezed his shoulder and his slight cringe in response every time they twirled.  
That was the start of their "courting". They were the talk of the town, the star couple. Rumors spread around, making the town buzz.  
But, they only grew to hate each other more. 


End file.
